


The Way of the Force

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanfic Stories by Genre Collection, Gen, Mystery, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins has finished crafting his first lightsaber. Elegant and resolute, the blade sings to him. But this is not the only thing that interests him. He is curious to know about the Force, the Great Mystery of the Galaxies. Who better to instruct him than Anakin Skywalker, renowned Jedi Knight.





	The Way of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and “Star Wars”. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, Lucasfilm, LucasArts, and Disney.

Frodo closed his eyes. At first, he could see nothing in the folds of his mind. Just darkness. Darkness that wouldn’t abate. The darkness shifted. There was something in the air, something moving. He continued meditating, focusing on the objects, crafting them into something new. The crystal took shape, transforming into a bluish tint. The object was complete.

He opened his eyes to find a lightsaber – _his_ lightsaber – floating in the air. The casing was made out of wood, but its crystal sang a song he chanced to hear. He moved his hand towards the hilt, taking it with great care, before pressing the button. The blue blade ignited, humming lightly as he moved the sword from side to side.

He grinned, turning off the lightsaber. He did it. He formed his lightsaber using everything he knew. He turned to the Jedi wearing the black robes, questioning him for a near second. This was his doing. He wanted him to be a Jedi. And now he was. He was a Hobbit Jedi. What better job was there?

“Well done, Frodo.” The man with the brown, mullet hair said, advancing towards him. “You did well.”

“Thank you.” Frodo nodded. “Anakin, what is the Force?”

“The Force is everywhere. It surrounds us and binds us together.” Anakin explained. “It’s why we’ve come, why we chose to meet in person.”

“I don’t understand. You mean the Force is alive?” Frodo asked, astonished.

“Yes.” Anakin chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder. “The Force is alive.”

“I want to know more!” Frodo cried, jittery.

“I know you do. One thing at a time.” Anakin said, moving him away from the workbench.

“Right.” Maybe someday, he would understand the Force. For now, he was happy to craft his first lightsaber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
